Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antimicrobial polymer systems.
Related Art
Material surfaces may become contaminated with disease-causing agents. For example, used in aqueous environments or environments where moisture resides, microbes may be transferred to the surface of the metal products, organic products, inorganic products, polymer products, etc.